Antony
"One on one, fists only..." ''-Antony challenging his foes'' Antony, also known as "The Giant Knazi" is a hulking villain involved as a member of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . He is powerful in battle, and is not afraid to say what is on his mind. His first appearance is in Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . Biography Before the DvD plant attack Little is known about Antony before the events of the 2012 attack, but it is obvious he has been friends with Greg for a long time, as well as being a Krooked Kalifornia Knazi member. Storming the plant Antony is first seen with Hanz, Greg and Slick, as well as Goon 1 and 2. As Greg and Hanz are talking, Antony brings up the fact that there are still survivors even after they killed two security guards. Once Hanz reveals why Larry is now on the team, he makes fun of Hanz for being an "ass-kisser" to the Red Baron. Hanz is infuriated and causes Greg and Antony to run away and find Crowman. Eventually, Crowman is caught by The Red Baron himself, but manages to escape. The Baron sends Greg and Antony out to kill the detective, saying that it serves as a distraction. They eventually catch up with Crowman, and Antony challenges Crowman to a fistfight. Antony manages to deliver several powerful blows to Crowman, but Crowman manages to hold his ground until Greg hands Antony a hatchet that he uses to brutally attack Crowman, before attempting to choke him to death. Crowman manages to use the broken head of the hatchet to stab Antony in the throat, killing him instantly. Post death Greg is horrified of his death, regretting that he had never given him vocabulary lessons. when he rendezvous with Hanz and Slick, he tells them all what happened to Antony, and they all mourn by doing a salute. Personality * Despite his muscle, Antony is an intelligent man. He often calls out his superiors on their mistakes, and questions everything. * Antony is most well-known for his friendship with Greg, with the two of them never being far apart on-screen. * Antony shows little respect to Hanz, due to the German Knazi always playing the servant to the Red Baron. * Antony is not interested in playing fair, as he rigs his fistfight with Crowman to hit him with a hatchet, a move that ultimately ends his life. Equipment and Abilities Hatchet During his fight with Crowman, Antony is given a hatchet by Greg. It is shown he is very skilled with the weapon. Protective helmet During the fight with Crowman, the detective manages to grab Antony's hatchet and slam it into his head several times, only to break in two due to Antony's strong helmet protecting him, as well as obscuring his face. Appearance The most notable feature of Antony is his motorcycle helmet that not only protects him from attacks, but also hides his identity. He wears a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, as well a brown boots. Quotes "Anything's a good idea, for you. Nobody likes an ass-kiss-" -Antony before being scared away by Hanz "Now, time for the finisher..." -About to kill Crowman "What about the one that got away?" -Pointing out that the firing squad left someone alive Trivia * Antony is played by Evan Ramirez, the creator of the Crowman franchise, as well as the actor of Officer Dan and the Red Baron. * His voice is based off of the Batman character Bane, specifically his film incarnation in The Dark Knight Rises. Antony even goes so far as to say one of Bane's most famous quotes "For you". * Antony will be present in Crowman: Opposing Force Category:List of characters Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman main series characters Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis characters Category:List of deceased characters Category:List of villains Category:List of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Category:List of characters played by Evan Ramirez Category:List of Crowman: Opposing Force characters